Eternal Love: Romione One-Shots
by adryromero28
Summary: Historias de amor entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. PROHIBIDO LOS PLAGIOS.
1. Una Noche

Una joven de cabello alborotado de color castaño, unos lindos ojos marrones y una radiante sonrisa, se acercaba a la casa de su mejor amiga, Ginny.

Suspiró al llegar a la casa, tocó la puerta y esperó. La madre de Ginny, Molly Weasley, fue quien la abrió, Molly era una mujer bajita, algo regordeta con un cabello anaranjado como el de su hija.

—¡Hermione! —dijo con mucha euforia la madre de Ginny— ¡linda! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡Cómo has crecido! —dijo abrazando a la castaña que le respondió el abrazo con mucho cariño— Pasa, querida —Molly se hizo a un lado para que la chica entrara

—Gracias —dijo la chica, sonriendo— ¿Está Ginny? —preguntó.

—Sí querida, está en su cuarto, está subiendo las escaleras —la joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—

Ella subió rápido las escaleras, al subir, vio una puerta blanca que tenía una "G" de color violeta. Tocó la puerta y escuchó decir a su amiga "pasa, mamá" Ginny no sabía lo que se le esperaba.

La castaña abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga, tenía ojos marrones y un cabello era lacio rojizo.

—Ya bajo a ayudarte mamá, disculpa la demora —dijo levantándose de su escritorio donde estaba realizando algunos trabajos universitarios, cuando vio a la joven de cabello marrón, quedó pasmada.

—Sorpresa —dijo la chica y rió de una manera un poco nerviosa.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó Ginny y la abrazó— te he extrañado tanto... no tienes idea... me hartaba hablar contigo sólo por videollamadas, así es muy diferente...—dijo y Hermione la abrazó con más fuerza.

Hermione y Ginny se conocieron cuando tenían entre cuatro y cinco años y se llevaban muy bien, pero los padres de Hermione viajaron a Estados Unidos con su hija por asuntos de trabajo, y las niñas dejaron de verse, pero nunca rompieron el contacto.

Ambas chicas se separaron y se sentaron en la cama de Ginny.

—¿Qué haces aquí en Inglaterra? —preguntó la Ginny interesada

—Vine a visitarte, voy a estar aquí por dos días —La sonrisa de Ginny se fue borrando poco a poco por la respuesta de su amiga— pero vendré más seguido, te lo prometo

—Bien —ambas rieron— así sí —sonrieron— ¿Te ha ido bien en la universidad ?

—Sí Ginny, muy bien —respondió

—¿Y con los chicos? —interrogó la pelirroja con una mirada pícara

—La verdad es que no he encontrado al indicado, tampoco es que me he interesado mucho en ese aspecto —Hermione respondió un poco avergonzada— ¿y a ti? —su amiga esperaba esa pregunta

Ginny sonrió y le enseñó su mano, donde estaba un anillo con un rubí en el centro en forma de corazón, la castaña tomó la mano de su amiga y la vio sorprendida, después de un rato abrazó a Ginny y la felicitó.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? —preguntó con mucha alegría

—Harry Potter —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa de enamorada— es el chico perfecto, nos conocimos en preparatoria y bueno, todo fluyó y finalmente nos vamos a casar

—Me alegro mucho, amiga —respondió Hermione sintiéndose muy feliz por Ginny— ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Ya se casaron?

Ginny suspiró con pesadez y movió la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

—No sé si recuerdas, pero tengo seis hermanos mayores —Hermione asintió— Percy y Bill están casados y tienen hijos, Charlie está en Rumania estudiando —su amiga volvió a asentir— El problema está en Fred y George, los gemelos y en Ronald...

—¿Por qué ellos tienen problemas? —Hermione preguntó, no recordaba cómo eran los hermanos, casi nunca los veía—

—Los conocen como "Los Seductores Weasley" ya supones por qué, todas las chicas se mueren por ellos, y se aprovechan de eso

—Oh...—fue lo que la castaña logró decir— ¿Siempre han sido así?

—No sé, sólo comenzaron a llamarlos así y ellos aprovecharon la situación—dijo Ginny como respuesta— pero Ron, cuando quiere, es muy cariñoso

Las chicas siguieron hablando de cómo les había ido en los últimos años y Ginny le dijo a su amiga que habría una fiesta al día siguiente en la noche, Hermione le dijo que la acompañaría.

Se despidió de Molly, de Arthur, el padre de Ginny que acababa de llegar del trabajo y de su amiga, en la casa no había más personas.

Cuando Hermione salió de la casa de los Weasley, vio a un chico pelirrojo y algo alto, ella no logró verle el rostro. El chico la miró descaradamente se fijó en las piernas de la joven y silbó, ella lo ignoró sin darse cuenta de cuál de "los seductores" se trataba.

Al día siguiente Hermione se arreglaba en su habitación de hotel, junto con Ginny, quien había ido a arreglarse con ella.

Hermione llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes que llegaban al extremo de sus hombros, dejando a la vista un sutil escote, al nivel de su cintura llevaba una cinta que era parte del vestido y la falda le quedaba tres dedos sobre la rodilla y estaba formado por capas. Su cabello estaba lacio y caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

Ginny en cambio, llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, los tirantes eran similares a los de Hermione pero en el torso se cruzaba y de estos nacía la falda del vestido, que igualmente, se abría en capas y le llegaba cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla. Su cabello estaba suelto y en las puntas tenía unos rizos gruesos.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron a la fiesta, Ginny conocía la dirección por lo que no tuvieron problemas para llegar.

Cuando se encontraron en la fiesta, Ginny condujo a Hermione hacia cuatro chicos, tres de ellos con cabello rojizo y uno con cabello marrón. La castaña vio que dos pelirrojos se despedían y se alejaban hacia otro lugar, eran los gemelos Weasley, uno de ellos se acercó a una chica de piel oscura y cabello negro para invitarla a bailar, mientras que el otro fue por unas bebidas.

—¡Hermanita! ¡Qué guapa estás! —dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, no era tan alto como los gemelos, el chico abrazó a su hermana, después de un rato la soltó y vio al castaño— Cuidado con mi hermana, Potter—

El chico tenía ojos verdes, usaba lentes y su cabello era marrón y despeinado.

Ginny rió ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Les presento a Hermione Granger, vivió aquí hasta los cuatro años y vino de visita —dijo Ginny, su prometido, Harry Potter la saludó de una manera cortés y Hermione lo saludó de la misma manera.

El pelirrojo, empezó a ver el cuerpo de Hermione desde sus pies, a medida que subía, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

Su hermana menor se dio cuenta de esto y golpeó a su hermano en el hombro y este se quejó.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —preguntó Harry a su prometida, que asintió para dirigirse a la pista de baile, ambos se iban alejando y Ginny vio a su hermano con una mirada de advertencia y se alejó

—Hermione Granger —dijo el joven, tomó la mano de la chica y la besó— Un gusto, me llamo Ronald Weasley, pero tú, puedes llamarme Ron y ¿Cómo quieres que yo te llame a ti?

—Hermione, o como quieras —respondió con una sonrisa tímida

—Bien Hermione, ¿Quisieras bailar? —preguntó de manera gentil

—Claro —respondió ella.

Ambos fueron a la pista de baile, donde pudieron ver que Harry le susurraba algo al oído a Ginny y esta sonreía, él la besó y continuaron bailando al ritmo de la música.

El pelirrojo tomó de la cintura a Hermione pegándola a su cuerpo, ella puso sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico y comenzaron a bailar, la canción era lenta y le daba al lugar un ambiente romántico.

Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, la colonia de Ron la tenía hipnotizada, sin pensarlo, puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo a los pies de uno de "Los Seductores Weasley" para él, este era un baile más entre muchos que había tenido.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado para poder hablar? —Ron susurró al oído de Hermione, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera—

—Claro, vamos —respondió de la misma manera, y esto causó un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Ronald—

Él la tomó de la mano, y la condujo lejos de la música y la gente, ambos se sentaron en una banca.

Conversaron y rieron, Ron por primera vez en su vida, le mostraba verdadero interés a lo que una chica le decía, por primera vez se sentía nervioso con una ¿Qué le estaba causando esta en especial?

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó Ron de manera precipitada

—No —respondió

—¿Cómo una chica muy bonita como tú no tiene novio? —dijo sin pensarlo y ella se sonrojó por este comentario

—Simplemente no he encontrado al indicado —dijo de la misma manera

—Tú vivías aquí ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó Ron cambiando de tema

—Mis padres, les ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en Estados Unidos y aceptaron, he vivido ahí la mayor parte de mi vida ¿y tú? Cuéntame algo de ti

—¿De mí? No hay mucho que decir, mi vida no es muy interesante ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Dos días —respondió y la sonrisa de Ron se borró, él esperaba que al menos se quedara una semana

—¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

—Mis padres me necesitan y debo seguir estudiando, volveré para la boda de Ginny —el pelirrojo asintió.

Comenzó a hacer frío y Hermione se apegó al chico, quien la acogió en sus brazos y la cubrió con parte de la chaqueta que había llevado, ella acomodó su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre la cabeza y el hombro.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Ron quería besarla, quería probar a qué sabían esos delicados labios, pero, por primera vez, sintió que no podía, ella se veía muy delicada.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa como un impulso, fue acercando sus labios a los del pelirrojo, al darse cuenta de esto, tomó su rostro de una manera delicada, como si fuera de porcelana y la besó.

El beso era romántico y lento, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más rápido y desesperado, ambos sentían que necesitaban más del otro. El joven se separó y se levantó, la castaña imitó su acción, tomó su mano y corrieron juntos, ambos reían al sentir el viento.

—¿Dónde queda tu hotel? —Ron preguntó casi gritando y la chica le respondió de la misma manera

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la habitación donde volvieron a retomar sus besos apasionados, Ron la cargó y ella rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, entraron a la habitación y la acostó en la cama.

La castaña creía tener control sobre la situación y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba saliendo de las manos, se levantó de la cama, con el vestido desacomodado y dejándolo a él con la camisa desabrochada y a medio sacar.

—No puedo...—susurró, a lo que Ron se levantó y se acercó a ella— tus intenciones siempre fueron esas, Ginny me dijo como eras, vete...

—Pero Hermione...

—¡Vete!

Ron sintió como si lo golpearan, al parecer así se sentían las chicas después de que él obtenía lo que quería, sentían rechazo...

—¿Puedo quedarme? Prometo que no pasará nada —lo dijo de manera suplicante, no quería alejarse de ella— Por favor

Hermione vaciló un momento.

—Bien...—dijo acomodándose su vestido y acostándose en la cama, él se arregló la camisa y se acostó a su lado.

La abrazó, sentía que tenía al mundo entre sus brazos, un mundo que se iría en dos días, la cobijó y acomodó.

Por primera vez, Ron Weasley, solo dormía con una chica sin llegar a más.

Al día siguiente Ron se fue después de haber pasado unas horas con ella. La castaña, por supuesto, le contó a Ginny lo sucedido y quedó impresionada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Hermione ya se iba, se había despedido de todos los Weasley, diciendo que volvería para la boda de Ginny, Ron le dio un ramo de rosas con una carta, su despedida fue breve, ambos se dieron un beso corto, pero nada más.

Cuando subió al avión, abrió la carta y la leyó.

 _'Querida Hermione:_

 _Quería agradecerte por la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos, eres una chica maravillosa._

 _Seré breve,_

 _me hiciste sentir lo que nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca._

 _Es apresurado,_

 _pero te robaste mi corazón_

 _te espero en la boda de mi hermana._

 _Con amor:_

 _Ronald Weasley'_

La castaña sonrió apegando la carta a su pecho, al parecer, él también robó su corazón.


	2. ¿Y Si Tomamos un Café?

Ron Weasley se despedía de su esposa con un beso y de su hijo de brazos con un beso en la frente.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve al supermercado antes de ir al trabajo? —dijo Ron tomando su portafolios

—No, cariño, se te hace tarde —respondió su esposa

—Bien, nos vemos

El pelirrojo salió de la casa y subió a su auto para dirigirse a su trabajo, Ron se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tenía una hermosa esposa y un hijo como fruto de su amor.

Era un día normal en el trabajo para él, no pasaba nada nuevo.

—Señor Weasley —dijo su secretaria entrando en la oficina

—¿Si?

—Tiene una llamada en espera, creo que es importante

—Bien, gracias —respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de su escritorio

Se dirigió a donde estaba el teléfono en el piso en el que trabaja.

—¿Estoy hablando con el señor Ronald Weasley? —dijo una voz masculina por el teléfono

—Sí, con el mismo, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó comenzando a preocuparse

—Tiene que venir al "Hospital San Mungo" de inmediato, soy el Doctor Golan, su esposa, Lavander Weasley y su hijo, Hugo, sufrieron un atropellamiento.—Ron sintió que el alma se le caía al piso— El bebé está estable, sólo sufrió unas cuantas heridas, pero su esposa sufrió una contusión cerebral, va a ingresar a quirófano en unos minutos, vamos a hacer lo posible para salvar su vida

—¿Ta-tan grave es-está? —logró preguntar procurando no estallar en lágrimas

—Su esposa cubrió al bebé, por eso ella fue quien sufrió más daños

—Estaré lo má-más pronto posible allá...—respondió el pelirrojo y colgó el teléfono.

Ron estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, las dos personas que más amaba estaban en peligro, en especial su querida esposa.

Se dirigió a su oficina lo más rápido que pudo y guardó todas sus cosas como pudo, su corazón se partió cuando vio una foto que tenía de su hijo y de su esposa en el escritorio; Salió de la oficina y se topó con su jefe.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Weasley? —dijo el gerente

—Disculpe, yo... mi es-esposa, mi hijo... sufrieron un accidente, debo ir... y...—fue interrumpido

—¿Un accidente? —dijo sorprendido— Tómese el día libre Weasley, esto debe ser muy duro para usted...

—Gra-gracias en serio...—respondió Ron mientras se alejaba de donde estaba su jefe.

En cuestión de minutos el joven ya se encontraba fuera del edificio y estaba manejando como loco hacia el "Hospital San Mungo" en esos momentos no le importaba respetar las señales de tránsito, así fue como en menos de quince minutos se encontraba en la recepción del hospital.

Preguntó por Lavander y su hijo, lo que le pudieron decir es que suba un piso y espere en esa sala de recepción y que ahí le darían más información.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, llegó al segundo piso y se acercó a una enfermera que estaba saliendo de una habitación

—Disculpe —la enfermera lo vio— ¿Usted conoce a los pacientes Weasley? —la enfermera revisó su portapapeles— Sí, no puede pasar —dijo al ver que Ron veía una habitación del fondo- debe estar en la sala de espera y le informaremos cualquier novedad.

"Esperar" esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del pelirrojo, su mundo se derrumbaba, sentía que esto era culpa suya...

"Si tan sólo yo los hubiera llevado, nada de esto estaría pasando" eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ron y no lo hacía sentir mejor, se sentía aún más culpable; las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, no podía estar tranquilo cuando no recibía ni una sola noticia.

Las horas pasaban y Ron lo único que podía hacer era pensar en los momentos que tuvo con su esposa e hijo. Lavander, para él, lo era todo, era la única mujer que lo había comprendido y apoyado en todo momento, cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, él se había sentido como el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿Qué mejor que formar una familia con la persona que amas?

—¿Familiares de Lavander y Hugo Weasley?—la voz del Doctor Golan lo sacó de sus pensamiento—

—¿Si? —dijo Ron acercándose al doctor

—El bebé se encuentra bien, sus heridas fueron sanadas y está estable —el chico murmuró "Gracias a Dios"— su esposa acaba de salir de la operación, no fue exitosa, puede pasar a verla, tal vez sean sus últimos momentos de vida —el doctor vio con lástima a Ron, que estaba más que destrozado- lo lamento señor Weasley —dijo retirándose

Ron entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, se acercó a ella, estaba más blanca de lo normal, su cabello rizado estaba enredado, el color del mismo, rubio-marrón, no tenía el brillo habitual, sus ojos azules estaban apagados. Al ver a Ron una débil sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Ro-ro...—susurró a lo que su esposo tomaba su mano- así te llamo desde que empezamos a sa-salir...

—Sí...—musitó el pelirrojo- esto es mi cul-culpa...—volvió a llorar

—No, no lo es...—susurró— no sabíamos que esto pa-pasaría...—Lavander tomó el rostro de Ron con sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas— te amo muchísimo... a ti y a Hu-Hugo...

—No... a-amor... no me dejes...

—Cuida bien de nuestro niño...—ella acariciaba el rostro de Ron con las fuerzas que tenía— no olvides que si-siempre los amaré...—la mano que tenía en la cara de su esposo se resbaló.

Los ojos azules que tenía se cerraron, su piel perdió toda la vida que le quedaba, el monitor de signos vitales indicó que ella había fallecido. Ron besó la fría frente de su difunta esposa y se levantó para salir de la habitación, dos doctores entraron, entre ellos el doctor Golan.

El pelirrojo fue a la habitación de su hijo, donde estaba dormido tranquilamente, suspiró aliviado, su pequeño se encontraba bien.

Los años pasaron, cinco para ser exactos, el dolor se había convertido en un mal recuerdo, el pequeño sabía lo que le había pasado a su madre y para su corta edad lo había aceptado con bastante madurez.

—Cuídate campeón, pórtate bien —dijo Ron parqueando su auto frente a la escuela de su hijo

—Sí papi, ¿tienes el día libre hoy? —su padre asintió— entonces, igual, que te vaya bien —sonrió, se bajó del auto y fue corriendo a la entrada— Casi lo olvidaba ¡Te quiero papa!

—¡Y yo a ti! —respondió el pelirrojo mientras su hijo se adentraba en el edificio

Ese día Ron, había olvidado desayunar, por poco llegaba tarde a la escuela de su hijo, así que decidió ir a una cafetería que estaba cerca.

Al entrar, el aroma de café lo acogió, el ambiente era relajado, perfecto para tomar una taza de café y leer el periódico. El joven se sentó en la primera mesa libre que vio, en unos minutos, una joven muy atractiva de cabello marrón amarrado en una cola de caballo, con ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesta el uniforme de la cafetería, se acercó a él, le dio la bienvenida al lugar y le entregó el menú de la cafetería.

Él hojeó el menú y decidió pedir un expreso con un sándwich de jamón y queso, nada especial.

—¿Ya sabe qué va a ordenar? —preguntó la misma chica sacando un bolígrafo que estaba en la parte superior de su oreja

—Sí, un expreso y un sándwich de jamón y queso —respondió

—Bien -anotó de manera apresurada en bloc de notas— ¿algo más para acompañar su orden? —el pelirrojo negó— su pedido estará listo en unos minutos

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma manera por la chica que se alejó

—¡Granger! —una voz chillona gritó— ¡los de la mesa cinco llevan esperando más de diez minutos!

—Lo siento —respondió Granger con algo de enojo y tomó la bandeja para llevarla a la mesa cinco.

Una niña, no pasaba de los once años, le puso el pie a Hermione por lo que esta botó sin querer la bandeja.

—¡Eres una tonta, Granger! —la señora volvió a gritar y la niña rió— ¡Vives en las nubes! ¡Ya concéntrate en lo que haces! —suspiró molesta— limpia este desastre antes de que te despida

La castaña se agachó enojada y comenzó a recoger los platos, Ron se acercó a ella sin pensarlo y la ayudó a recoger los platos que se habían roto. Granger sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo la joven— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ron Weasley, ¿tú?

—Granger, bueno, Hermione Granger —respondió mientras ambos se ponían de pie

—Granger, vuelve a trabajar, luego siguen hablando —dijo la señora estando más tranquila

—Hablamos luego, Ron, mi turno acaba a las diez y media —dijo llevándose los platos

El pelirrojo sonrió embobado y se dirigió a su mesa para esperar su desayuno, a él, según lo poco que conocía a Hermione, era una chica dulce y agradable; después de unos diez minutos, la castaña se acercó a él con lo que había pedido.

—Aquí tienes tu expreso y tu sándwich —ella dejaba la comida según lo que iba diciendo

—Ya son las diez —ambos sonrieron— te espero luego que acabe tu turno ¿si? —ella asintió y se alejó para seguir trabajando

Ron se sentía ansioso para poder hablar con Hermione, él no sentía esto desde que conoció a Lavander, ella lo había sido todo para él.

Finalmente, el turno de Hermione terminó, ella se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesta como uniforme, soltó su cabello, tomó una mochila donde no llevaba muchas cosas y se acercó a Ron, el chico automáticamente se levantó. Ambos, salieron de la cafetería.

—¿Quieres ir al parque? —la castaña preguntó— me gusta mucho ir después del trabajo, podemos ir caminando, si quieres, claro

—Sí, vamos caminando —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Fueron caminando hasta el parque mientras se reían contando anécdotas graciosas y chistes absurdos, se sentaron en una banca del parque para seguir conversando, para los dos, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, se sentían bien el uno con el otro.

—¿Por qué no te había visto antes en la cafetería? —Ron preguntó, dejando, así, las bromas y anécdotas de lado

—Trabajo ahí desde hace una semana, antes trabajaba en una empresa pequeña, no les fue muy bien y decidieron despedir a todos los trabajadores

—Yo trabajo en la misma empresa por más de seis años, es un poco aburrido pero lo hago por mi hijo

—Oh...—la castaña dijo algo desanimada, el chico le comenzaba a interesar— O sea que debes estar casado

—No, ya no —respondió el pelirrojo bajando la mirada, Hermione lo vio y se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo—

—Yo, lo siento por haber sacado ese tema a flote...—ella respondió tomando sus cosas, creía que mejor sería alejarse, el chico al ver lo que hacía tomó su mano

—No te vayas, eso es pasado, no dijiste nada malo

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, tranquila Herms, no pasa nada —ella volvió a dejar sus cosas donde estaban— Ella falleció en un accidente de tránsito, la atropellaron y mi hijo se salvó de milagro, ella lo cubrió

—Era una gran mujer... lo lamento mucho, Ron —la castaña le dijo

—No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho tiempo ¿y tú? ¿estás casada? —ella rió y negó

—No, tenía novio, pero sus intereses eran diferentes a los míos, no éramos compatibles, así que no funcionó, y ya —sonrió y vio la hora— ¿puedes creer que ya son las dos y cuarto?

—¡¿Las dos y cuarto?! —exclamó Ron exaltado— ¿Quieres conocer a Hugo?

—¿Hugo? —dijo ella sin disimular la confusión

—Mi hijo, debo retirarlo de su escuela

—Claro, vamos —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas

Volvieron a la entrada de la cafetería y subieron al auto, que estaba parqueado cerca de ahí, fueron conversando en el auto hasta que llegaron a la escuela

—Te esperé mucho, papá, no te vuelvas a demorar tanto —dijo su pequeño hijo subiéndose al auto

—Lo siento campeón, mira, te presento a Hermione —la chica vio hacia la parte trasera del auto y saludó al niño con mucho cariño y el la saludó de la misma manera

—Papá, te dije que te fuera bien, pero no tanto —los adultos rieron— ¿Qué? es verdad papá y lo sabes —Hermione volvió a ver la hora

—Se me hace tarde, debo ir a mi casa, mi mejor amiga va a llevar a su novio para que lo conozca

—Bien, yo te llevo —le dijo Ron a lo que ella agradeció y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, después de un rato llegaron y ambos se bajaron del auto, dejando dentro a Hugo, que se encontraba un poco confundido

—Deberíamos, ya sabes, salir algún día —dijo Ron un poco nervioso

—Sí, te doy mi número ¿te parece? —el chico asintió de la misma manera y ella sacó de su mochila un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, del cuaderno rompió un pedazo de papel, escribió su número y se lo dio— Podemos ir al cine

—¿Y si tomamos un café? —dijo Ron con una sonrisa y ella rió

—Trabajo en una cafetería

—Pero no has probado mi café —le respondió Ron orgulloso

—Entonces debo ir a tu casa y probar tu café —el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió— Nos vemos —la chica besó su mejilla y se alejó

Era un nuevo comienzo para Ron.


	3. Cambiar Juntos

Ron estaba sentado frente a Hermione que estaba leyendo un libro, había pasado una hora y la chica seguía igual.

—¿Herms? —Ron dijo para llamar su atención

—¿Qué pasa Ron? —respondió su esposa, cerrando un momento su libro— Estoy leyendo

—Sí, eso pasa, estás leyendo, deja un rato ese libro

—Déjame terminar el capítulo ¿está bien?

—No tengo otra alternativa

Ron fue al sillón donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, le encantaba verla, se veía muy linda y más aún con un saco de Ron que le había regalado su madre por Navidad, era rojo y llevaba una "R" bordada de color amarillo-dorado. Cuando su esposa lo llevaba puesto parecía que decía "Esta letra que llevo en el pecho es de "Ron Weasley", mi esposo" el pelirrojo sonrió al pensar en eso.

Se fijó en el libro que leía Hermione, ya había acabado el capítulo y comenzado uno nuevo, gruñó mostrando algo de molestia.

—Ya acabaste el capítulo, deja ese libro por un momento —le volvió a decir Ron, su esposa lo vio, sonrió y volvió a su lectura— llevamos casados menos de un mes y no has hecho más que leer

—¿No he hecho más que leer? —rió y finalmente cerró el libro, Ron se alegró de tener finalmente su atención

—Sí, es lo que dije, oye, tengo hambre, ¿me preparas algo?

—No tienes cinco años, Ronald y además...—ella hizo una pausa

—No sabes cocinar —su esposo "completó" la oración que ella había empezado a decir

—¡¿Qué no se cocinar?! —la castaña le dijo histérica

—Sin magia, no

—¡Pues hoy te demuestro que sí! —Ron entreabrió la boca para decirle algo— ¡Y no, no necesito tu ayuda! —su marido la volvió a cerrar— Voy a preparar galletas y espero que esté a la altura del experto-que-sabe-cocinar-como-muggle —ella dejó el libro en el sillón y se levantó.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto a medio hacer, llevaba un pantalón jean y el saco de Ron que le quedaba algo grande, este cubría su cadera y llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo, la hacía ver más pequeña.

Ron tomó el libro que su esposa estaba leyendo, vio su portada y luego la contraportada.

Cayó en cuenta que era un libro romántico, lo abrió y leyó algo de lo que tenía escrito. Para él era muy cursi, pero, lamentablemente, a Hermione le gustaba.

Sintió una especie de vacío en su pecho, tal vez, porque ella prefería leer historias de amor en vez de vivir la suya, el pelirrojo se preguntó si es que ella esperaba algo más de parte suya.

Un cambio de actitud, no le hace daño a nadie.

Pasó media hora y la castaña volvió a la sala con una bandeja de galletas recién sacadas del horno, se olía muy bien, ninguno de los dos podía negar eso.

—No que no sabía cocinar —le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado, cuando ella se proponía algo, lo lograba— vamos prueba una

Ron tomó una galleta y la probó, era lo mejor que había comido en mucho tiempo, su Hermione, al parecer con o sin magia era excelente en la cocina, realmente era buena en todo.

—¡Están buenísimas! —Ron tomó otro galleta que la castaña había preparado y la comió— prueba una Herms —su esposa tomó una y comió

—No, no me quedaron mal, pero pudieron quedar mejor

—Para mí, están perfectas, disculpa por decirte que no sabía cocinar, sabes que te amo

—Yo también te amo mucho, pero a veces pienso, que en serio, tienes la gama emocional de una cucharita —Ron rió

—Pues dentro de mi gama emocional de cucharita, está que eres lo mejor que tengo —rodeó con un brazo a Hermione y ella se apegó a él —¿De qué trata el libro que lees? —le preguntó Ron fingiendo no saber nada

—Ah, es una novela romántica, nada especial —ella se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo mientras comía otra galleta

—¿Y te está gustando la novela?

—Sí, está muy bonita —una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro

—Me alegro mucho Herms —respondió su esposo y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

La chica le correspondió el besó, ambos disfrutaban de tenerse el uno al otro. Desde que la Batalla de Hogwarts había finalizado, ambos comenzaron a salir, su relación tenía altos y bajos, a veces tenían discusiones algo ridículas, pero siempre terminaban bien.

Ya era de noche, Hermione se encontraba leyendo, en su cama, era alrededor de las once de la noche. Ron fue a la habitación llevándole el vaso de agua que ella le había pedido, él estaba muy cansado, necesitaba dormir.

—Aquí tienes tu agua —dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche que estaba junto al lado de su esposa

—Gracias —ella tomó el agua y volvió a leer, su esposo se acostó en su lado de la cama y se cobijó

—Ya es hora de dormir, ¿puedes apagar la luz? —le dijo Ron a Hermione y ella negó— Usa el encantamiento lumus

—Bien —ella se levantó a tomar su peine para desenredar su cabello y aprovechando apagó la luz, al llegar a la cama tomó su varita que estaba en su mesa de noche— ¡Lumus! —dijo ella y de la punta de su varita salió un destello de luz— Descansa, Ron —ella besó los labios de su esposo y él sonrió

—Igual tú, Hermy

Pasó media hora y no podía dormir, se sentía un poco mal por como había tratado a Hermione ese día —no solo ese—, tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerado pero necesitaba hablar con ella; aún podía ver la luz que salía de la varita de Hermione. Él se dio la vuelta y la vio.

—Hermione —ella se sobresaltó

—Pensé que estabas dormido —respondió dejando de lado su libro— ¿Estás bien?

—La verdad no lo sé, ¿Podemos hablar? —ella asintió y se acostó en la cama viéndolo

—Siento que no he sido el mejor esposo del mundo, que mereces a alguien mejor, que no te trato como te mereces, quiero ser lo que tu quieres que sea, no sé, tal vez quisieras que te traten como en las novelas de amor que lees... disculpa por tener la gama emocional de una cucharita —su esposa lo abrazó

—Mira, yo te amo como eres, pero ya que mencionas en qué has fallado, yo también siento que no te he dado el cariño que mereces y que te he tratado mal, como si yo tuviera más inteligencia que tú —el pelirrojo rió— ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos juntos? —los ojos marrones de Hermione estaban sumergidos en los azules de su marido

—Me parece bien —ambos sonrieron y se hundieron en un beso cargado de pasión.

Para ambos, la noche apenas comenzaba.


	4. TIMOS

One-shot subido de tono.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron a lo que se acercaba corriendo hacia su amiga, ella acomodó sus libros y se dirigía a clase de Aritmancia, clase que Ron y Harry no habían tomado.

La castaña estaba enojada con el pelirrojo porque esta seguía manteniendo comunicación con el jugador búlgaro de Quidditch, Viktor Krum; cosa que al joven de ojos azules, no le agradaba.

Al pelirrojo le comenzó a atraer Hermione en cuarto año, por lo que era un poco celoso en cuanto a la comunicación entre la chica de ojos marrones y el jugador búlgaro.

—¡Hermione! —volvió a gritar el chico abriéndose paso entre la gente que le apartaba de la chica, finalmente llegó donde Hermione y tocó su hombro, a lo que ella se sobresaltó y lo vio

—¿Qué quieres, Ronald? —preguntó ella cortante

—Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme a estudiar para Pociones, sabes que con Snape debo sacar un "Extraordinario" en el TIMO si quiero ser auror —rascó su nuca nervioso— disculpa por lo de Krum —ella suspiró

—Bien, yo también debo estudiar Pociones, nos vemos en el árbol que está cerca del lago, nos vemos en la hora libre que tenemos

—Gracias Herms —dijo él rápidamente, besó su mejilla sin pensarlo y se fue; la castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse, él nunca la llamaba "Herms", menos besaba su mejilla.

La castaña, al igual que Ron comenzó a sentir atracción por él en cuarto año.

Hermione fue quien primero estuvo en el árbol, en unos pocos minutos llegó Ron con su libro de Pociones, tomó asiento junto a la chica.

—Disculpa la demora, ya sabes cómo es Adivinación —la castaña asintió y le dijo que no importaba

Ella comenzó a explicarle acerca de la "Esencia de Díctamo", él, no podía ponerle atención, no podía evitar mirar su cabello, como este caía sobre sus hombros, como su boca se movía y sus delicadas manos estaban sobre el libro

—Bien, con lo que te acabo de decir, ¿Me puedes explicar para qué sirve la "Esencia de Díctamo"? —dijo ella mirándolo seriamente, sacando a este de su trance

—Que te diga ¿Qué? —el chico le respondió despertando del estado en el que estaba, la joven se quejó y le volvió a explicar, él, le pudo decir para qué servía

Pasaron unos quince minutos de que Ron le pusiera atención, pero luego, volvió a fijarse en lo hermosa que era su amiga.

Una imagen se le cruzó por la cabeza, se imaginó que la tenía recargada en el árbol mientras besaba su cuello y ella gemía su nombre.

El chico se acomodó un poco perturbado por lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza, había tendio estos pensamientos algunas veces, un sonrojo se asomó su rostro, ella era su amiga, no estaba bien verla así.

La joven de ojos cafés notó que su amigo estaba sonrojado.

—¿Te pasa algo Ron? —preguntó ella viéndolo un poco preocupada

—Es...—ya era tarde, Ron había abierto la boca y ella espera una explicación— No es nada

—Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa o vas a estudiar solo y sabes que no te conviene —la chica le dijo firme

Ron decidió actuar como un Weasley.

—Es que eres hermosa, Hermione —la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír.

El chico tomó el libro de pociones y lo cerró dejándolo en el pasto, se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de la cintura, ella no mostró resistencia.

—Tenemos que estudiar pociones, Ron —la castaña dijo un poco nerviosa, Ron no era el único que solía fantasear. El pelirrojo rió.

—Podemos estudiar luego —le susurró al oido y ella suspiró— en la sala común —dio un beso cerca de sus labios

El joven apartó el cabello que la castaña tenía en el hombro, ella no mostraba resistencia, Ron besó su cuello lentamente y mordió suavemente su oreja, sintió como su amiga se estremecía

Después de un rato, Hermione alejó su cabeza y tomó a Ron del rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Ron la tomó de la cadera y la acercó más a él, sus labios se movían con impetú, las manos de Hermione acariciaron su pecho hasta finalmente poner sus manos en su cuello y hacer más intenso ese beso en el que estaban inmersos.

El pelirrojo se acomodó apegando su espalda en el árbol, tomó a la castaña de la cintura y la sentó sobre él, ella comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran, la chica suspiraba y gemía en bajo disfrutando del bulto que ya se encontraba en el pantalón de Ron, el ojiazul estaba enloquecido, le encantaba sentir a la chica sobre su sexo y lo demostraba con suspiros y uno que otro gruñido.

—Es-esto está ma-mal...—dijo Hermione en un gemido ahogado mientras comenzaba a moverse en círculos.

—Pero se siente bi-bien... —le respondió Ron y ella asintió con un suspiro ahogado.

Ron la tomó del trasero y la ayudó a moverse mejor mientras besaba el cuello de la chica. Sin pensarlo, él sentó a la chica haciendo que esta le diera la espalda, sus manos masajearon sus pechos, los apretó y la castaña gimió mientras apretaba sus piernas, sus manos siguieron bajando, llegando a sus piernas, acarició sus muslos y poco a poco se acercó al sexo de la chica. Alzó la falda de esta y bajó los shorts que usaba para que no se viera su ropa interior haciendo que quedaran a mitad de sus piernas

—Hace tiempo que soñaba con tenerte así...—el pelirrojo la besó— Te quiero, Hermione

Su mano palpó la humedad de Hermione que estaba en sus bragas, acarició su feminidad sobre las mismas.

—Ronnie...—gimió ella, eso excitó mucho más al pelirrojo

Subía y bajaba su mano lentamente causando algunos espasmos en la joven, le encantaba tocarla de esta manera, Ron sentía que su miembro hacía que se sienta incómodo usar pantalón.

Su mano se metió debajo de las bragas y acarició de arriba hacia abajo el sexo de la chica, ella no podía dejar de gemir el nombre su acompañante. Sus dedos exploraban los pliegues de la chica, lo hacía de manera rápida y luego lenta, a veces los movía en círulos; Ron sin querer pasó sus dedos por el clítoris de la joven, para él esto era nuevo, no sabía lo que había tocado hasta que escuchó a Hermione.

—¡Ron! —djo ella en un fuerte gemido, él por su parte, estaba muy, muy excitado.

El chico se dio cuenta, que, sea lo que sea que haya tocado a ella le gustaba, así que se dedicó a estimular su clítoris, ella había abierto mucho las piernas y para él era más fácil tocarla.

El pelirrojo acariciaba rápidamente el clítoris de la chica, sentía como su virilidad estaba a punto de explotar, su dedo del medio fue el que, con frenesí lo acariciaba, los gemidos de Hermione se covirtieron en pequeños gritos de placer, después de un momento, ella llegó al clímax, Ron sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba y con un grito lleno de satisfacción, se desplomó sobre él.

Hermione acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ron refiriéndose al punto que había tocado y que enloqueció a Hermione

—Fue increíble... eso fue...—su respiración era agitada y estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

Ella desabotonó el pantalón de su compañero, tenía que devolverle el mismo placer, metió su mano en el pantalón del joven y sacó su miembro erecto, no sabía qué hacer.

Ron se percató de esto e hizo que Hermione tomara su miembro, envolvió su mano sobre la de ella y comenzó a moverla; Hermione entendió cómo tenía que estimularlo, el chico alejó su mano.

La chica movía su mano de abajo hacia arriba, lo hacía lento y esto desesperaba al ojiazul, apretó su miembro suavemente, mientras lo hacía se besaban, Hermione ya había cambiado de posición y ahora él podía verle la cara

Hermione movía rápidamente su mano sobre el excitado miembro de Ron, este tenía los ojos apretados mientras murmuraba el nombre de la castaña y acariciaba su cabello, ella siguió de la misma manera por un rato, hasta que Ron dijo su nombre en alto y sintió la esencia de Ron en su mano, él tomó su mochila y le dio papel a Hermione, ella rió un poco y se limpió.

Estaban agotados. Sus bocas de unieron una vez más y disfrutaron de ese momento.

La castaña volvió a subir sus shorts y acomodó su uniforme, el pelirrojo la imitó y se vieron.

—Ni una palabra de esto, Ronald —ella le dijo tomando sus cosas— ¿Y si alguien nos vio?

—Nadie lo hizo, en serio, pero bien, esto queda entre nosotros— el pelirrojo se levantó con ella y le dio un último beso— no se volverá a repetir

—Sí, era justo lo que quería escuchar —le dijo Hermione ruborizada y se alejó

En la noche Ron estaba en su habitación, ya estaba apunto de dormirse.

—Oye, ¿Te fue bien estudiando pociones con Hermione? —preguntó Harry que ya estaba acostado en su cama, el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Más que bien —respondió.


	5. Guerra de los Siete Potters

Hermione acababa de llegar a la Madriguera junto con Kingsley, un auror del Ministerio de Magia.

En la casa de los Weasley ya se encontraban Hagrid, Harry, George y Lupin sin los efectos de la poción multijugos, la habían usado para trasladar a Harry a la Madriguera porque la Orden del Fénix, sospechando que los mortífagos ya tenían conocimiento de esto, hicieron que George, Hermione, Fred, Ron, Mundungus y Fleur tomaran la poción para poder convertirse en Harry Potter y cada "Harry" tendría su acompañante que no tomaría la poción; para así, poder confundir al ejército de seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione al llegar, buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo ya que según el orden de llegada que estableció Alastor Moody, Ron y su acompañante Nymphadora Tonks tenían que haber llegado primero, la castaña sintió una leve punzada de preocupación al no verlo ahí.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? —le preguntó Lupin a Kingsley.

—Nos siguieron cinco, logramos herir a dos y creo que también maté a uno —recitó Kingsley de un tirón—. Y también vimos a Quien-tú-ya-sabes. Se unió a la persecusión hacia la mitad, pero no tardó mucho en esfumarse. Remus, él puede...

—...volar —intervino Harry—. Yo también lo vi. También nos persiguió a Hagrid y a mí.

Hermione únicamente escuchaba atenta la conversación dando su opinión en algunas ocaciones.

—¿Y a ti, Remus, qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está George? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Ha perdido una oreja —respondió Lupin.

—¡¿Qué ha perdido...?! —terció Hermione con voz chillona, se le pasó por la mente que a Ron le pasó algo similar, la idea no la tranquilizó.

—Ha sido Snape —explicó Lupin.

—¿Snape? —saltó Harry— No sabía que...

—También se le cayó la capucha durante la persecusión. A Snape siempre se le dio bien el Sectumsempra. Me gustaría decir que le he pagado con la misma moneda, pero tenía que sujetar a George para que no cayera de la escoba, pues estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

La castaña sabía mejor que nadie que el hechizo Sectumsempra era magia oscura y era un encantamiento donde sus efectos eran irreversibles.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio mientras miraban al cielo, buscando alguna señal de que alguno de sus compañeros regresara.

Una voz fuerte se escuchó en la casa de los Weasley, era Arthur que llegaba con su hijo Fred, el padre de familia estaba preocupado por su hijo George; después de un momento el joven despertó donde no tardó en bromear con su hermano gemelo Fred por el hecho de que ya no tenía oreja.

—Ron y Tonks ya deberían haber regresado. Su trayecto no era largo; la casa de la tía Muriel no está lejos de aquí —dijo Ginny, la única hija de la familia Weasley

El miedo se apoderó de Hermione aunque esta trataba de no sentirlo; por más que le costaba aceptarlo, Ron era más que un simple amigo para ella, no podía perderlo y menos de esta forma.

Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud insoportable, la tensión en el ambiente era tangible... todos estaban realmente preocupados. Hermione estaba en el marco de la puerta esperando alguna señal.

—¡Son ellos! —exclamó.

Tonks aterrizó con un prolongado derrape, salpicando tierra por todos lados.

—¡Remus! —gritó la bruja dejando de lado la escoba. Tambaleándose fue a abrazar a Lupin, quien estaba pálido y no podía articular una palabra.

Ron fue rápidamente hacia Harry y Hermione, quien sintió un alivio al verlo sano y salvo, quiso correr hasta él y abrazarlo.

—¡Estás sana y salva! —farfulló Ron antes de que la castaña se abalanzara sobre él, Ron la abrazó con fuerza, el corazón de la chica se ablandó.

—Creía... creía... —logró decir la joven.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Ron dándole unas leves palmaditas en su espalada, así también sintiendo un alivio enorme— Estoy bien...

—Ron se ha comportado de una manera espectacular —explicó Tonks con entusiasmo soltando a Lupin— Impresionante, le ha lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a un mortífago, directo a la cabeza, y ya saben que apuntar a un objetivo en movimiento desde una escoba...

—¿Eso has hecho? —se asombró Hermione mirando a Ron, a quien tenía aún abrazado por el cuello.

—Siempre ese tono de sorpresa —refunfuñó regalándole una sonrisa a Hermione, finalmente se soltó—. ¿Somos los últimos?

—No, todavía estamos esperando a Bill y Fleur y a Ojoloco y Mundungus —respondió Ginny— voy a decirle a mis padres que estás bien, Ron —entró a la casa corriendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué los ha retenido? —preguntó Lupin a Tonks, casi con enfado.

—Bellatrix, ni más ni menos —contestó ella—. Me odia tanto como a Harry; ha hecho todo lo posible por matarme. Ojalá la hubiera pescado, porque se la debo. Pero al menos herimos a Rodolphus. Luego fuimos a la casa de la tía de Ron, pero se nos escapó el traslador; tía Muriel estaba muy preocupada por nosotros...

Lupin, a quién le temblaba un músculo del mentón, sólo consiguió asentir.

Tonks preguntó al resto qué era lo que les había sucedido y cada uno relató su historia pero el ambiente estaba tenso, nadie sabía qué había sucedido con Bill, Fleur, Ojoloco y Mundungus; Kingsley tenía que volver a Downing Street por lo que decidió irse.

En la casa de los Weasley se podía escuchar la felicidad de que Ron y Tonks estén a salvo, Hermione solo veía a Ron muy agradecida de que este siguiera con ellos.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando un thestral acababa de aparecer en el cielo y descendió a gran velocidad y logró ver a lo lejos a Bill y a Fleur despeinados pero ilesos.

—¡Bill! ¡Menos mal! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!

La señora Weasley fue hacia ellos, pero Bill sólo la abrazó de pasada. Miró a su padre y anunció:

—Ojoloco ha muerto.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió.

—Lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos —explicó Bill. Fleur asintió con lágrimas en los ojos—Ocurrió justo después de que salieran del círculo; Ojoloco intentó detenerlo, pero se desapareció. Entonces la maldición de Voldemort le dio a Ojoloco en pleno rostro; cayó hacia atrás y... No pudimos hacer nada, nada. Nos perseguían una docena de mortífagos...—se le quebró la voz.

—Claro que no pudieron hacer nada —lo consoló Lupin.

Nadie podía creerlo, Ojoloco, muerto; no podía ser Ojoloco, tan fuerte, tan valiente, el superviviente por excelencia...

Al poco tiempo entraron a la casa de los Weasley donde los gemelos se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

Bill fue al aparador y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y unos vasos pequeños.

—Brindemos —propuso, y con una sacudida de la varita hizo volar los doce vasos llenos por la habitación hasta cada uno de los presentes; tomó el suyo y lo levantó— ¡Por Ojoloco!

—¡Por Ojoloco! —repitieron todos, y bebieron.

—¡Por Ojoloco! —brindó Hagrid con retraso, hipando.

Hablaron un rato y se dieron cuenta que alguien había traicionado a la Órden del Fénix ya que Voldemort sabía cómo iban a movilizar a Harry, él se negaba a que hayan sido traicionados, tal y cómo lo era para James Potter, Harry sentía que desconfiar de sus amigos era la peor deshonra. Lupin y Bill decidieron salir a buscar el cuerpo de Ojoloco ya que no querían que los mortífagos se llevaran el cadaver.

Harry quería irse (también porque tenía que destruir los horrocruxes), sentía que todo esto era su culpa pero ninguno de los presentes dejó que lo hiciera, si habían pasado todo esto no iba a ser en vano.

Hubo un momento determinado en que cada uno fue a una habitación que se le había asignado, había sido un día bastante duro. Hermione entró a la habitación con Ginny, ninguna decía nada, sabían que esto no era un juego.

—No sé que vaya a pasar...—dijo Ginny con la voz un poco quebradiza, por lo que Hermione se acercó a ella— Sé lo que tiene que hacer Harry y quisiera acompañarlos— se sentó en su cama.

—Ginny, él no quiere que te pase nada y lo sabes —le dijo Hermione y ella negó.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que creen.

—Sí, lo sabemos y por eso deberías quedarte para proteger a los demás —la castaña suspiró— todos estamos asustados por lo que va a pasar y Harry es quién más preocupado está, ni siquiera sabe si quiere que Ron y yo lo acompañemos; aunque de mi parte ya está decidido...—dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

—Hablaré con él, puede que cambie de opinión —dijo la pelirroja decidida, Hermione rio.

—Si tú lo dices —Ginny asintió se despidió de su amiga y fue a hablar con Harry.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que Ron y Harry compartían las cosas eran tranquilas hasta que la hija menor de los Weasley se llevó a Harry para hablar, aunque Ron no estaba muy seguro de que ellos solo "hablaran" no era un secreto que ellos habían estado saliendo pero, por el hecho de que el castaño debe buscar los horrocruxes y destruirlos había decidido que lo mejor era que dejara de salir con Ginny.

Ron estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, pero no podía estar tranquilo, Harry no volvía a la habitación y eso lo hacía pensar cosas que esperaba que no estuvieran pasando.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos pequeños sollozos que venían de la habitación de su hermana, él se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de su hermana abrió la puerta lentamente y se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba llorando era Hermione y tal y como lo sospechaba su hermana tampoco estaba en la habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta de manera suave, la castaña se encontraba acostada de forma fetal mientras lloraba.

—¿Herms? —dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja a lo que la castaña levantó su vista y se sentó —¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —se sentó junto a ella.

—No cre-creo que esté del todo bien... —le respondió ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Si es por Ojoloco, nadie se encuentra del todo bien —Ron trató de tranquilizarla pero la chica no respondió.

—No es solo por eso, es todo, lo de los horrocruxes no va a ser algo sencillo —Hermione logró cesar su llanto pero esa respuesta no tenía muy convencido al pelirrojo.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y con su pulgar la acarició de manera suave— me importas mucho, Hermione —la castaña alzó la mirada y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.— ¿Pasó algo que deba saber?

Hermione apretó los ojos en un intento fallido para no llorar, Ron la sentó en sus piernas y la meció suavemente, consolándola.

—Modifiqué la memoria de mis padres...—Hermione susurró sin poder creérselo, Ron la vio soprendido— los convencí de que se llaman Windell y Mónica Wilkins y que su mayor sueño era irse a vivir a Australia, ya lo hicieron...—la joven lo dijo mucho más tranquila, el hecho de decírselo a alguien le brindaba mucha paz.

—Hermione... no tenía idea...—Ron la abrazó más y acaricio de manera suave su cabello.

—Si logro salir con vida de la caza de horrocruxes, iré a buscarlos y anularé el sortilegio, de lo contrario... bueno, creo que el encantamiento los mantendrá seguros y felices—sonrió con melancolía— Porque Wendell y Mónica Wilkins no saben que tienen una hija...

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la chica, Ron con nerviosismo las limpió con sus dedos pulgares y tomó a Hermione del rostro. Ella siempre se mostraba fuerte, pero ahora se encontraba frágil y vulnerable, para la joven de cabello marrón, esto no era fácil de sobrellevar.

—Herms, todo va a salir bien, vas a ver que sí— Ron le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —le respondió Hermione no tan convencida de lo que el pelirrojo le acaba de decir.

—Simplemente lo sé —le respondió con seguridad— y yo siempre voy a estar contigo, Hermione.

—¿Siempre...? —los ojos llorosos de la joven se iluminaron mientras veía los azules del pelirrojo.

—Siempre...—le respondió el joven y retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara de Hermione.

Ella sonrió por el gesto mientras que Ron, tomándola suavemente del rostro, fue haciendo que se acercaran lentamente, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su corazón estaba acelerado.

Ron, teniéndola a tan solo centímetros de su boca, le brindó una cálida sonrisa y la besó.

Lo hizo de la manera más dulce posible, trató de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella de esa forma.

Toda la preocupación y dolor que sentía Hermione, desapareció y solo eran él y ella, nadie más.

Ron se separó un poco de los labios de la joven, dejando un minúsculo espacio entre los dos.

—¿Me besaste? —Hermione susurró emocionada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

—Siempre ese tono de sorpresa —le susurró el pelirrojo en su oreja, cosa que estremeció a la joven.— No te pienso dejar sola esta noche.— le dijo de la misma forma.

—¿Y si Ginny vuelve a la habitación?

—No lo hará, ya sabes, está con Harry— la chica rio por lo bajo recordando las cosas que Ginny le ha llegado a contar—si quieres temprano en la mañana voy rápido a mi habitación y nadie se da cuenta de que estuve aquí.

Hermione se quedó callada un momento, pensando en la propuesta del pelirrojo, le costaba descartarla, estaba realmente tentada a dormir con él, bueno, estaba tentada a hacer todo lo que pueda con él.

—Está bien. —dijo finalmente Hermione.

Ron se acostó teniéndola aún abrazada, ella se acomodó en el pecho del joven, se sentía más tranquila desde que él entró a la habitación.

Él la cubrió con la cobija y se dedicó a acariciar su cabello de manera suave, el silencio que había entre los dos era reconfortante.

—Cuando todo esto acabe y si salimos vivos, espero poder tenerte así toda la vida—susurró la castaña ya adormecida en los brazos del ojiazul.

—Así será Herms, toda la vida —le respondió de la misma manera dándole un beso corto sobre sus labios— Te lo prometo.

Ambos cayeron dormidos, y estaban seguros de que jamás olvidarían ese momento.

Al menos, de la Guerra de los Siete Potters, después de tantas cosas malas ocurridas ese día; un rastro de esperanza se asomaba con la promesa que ambos habían hecho.

Y harían todo lo posible para cumplirla.


End file.
